


Taikutsu (Boredom)

by ElevenCl0uds



Series: The moon alone cannot shine [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bulimia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, L is a tortured soul, Light is his light, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, heheh see what i did there, semi-graphic depiction of a bulimia crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenCl0uds/pseuds/ElevenCl0uds
Summary: Three and a half in the morning.L sighed again, thinking of the keys he had on him. He could unlock the handcuffs, just to grab something to eat. But the eyes of Watari in his mind dissuaded him quickly, and he fell back on the pillows with another long sigh.Boredom, his eternal friend, his forever enemy, raised its horrible snout and came to enclose L in its sticky rings.(English is not my motherly tongue, sorry for any errors)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: The moon alone cannot shine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Taikutsu (Boredom)

Night was calm. Turned off screens stopped their incessant buzzing, their blue light gone. The neons have stopped to irradiate with their crude rays the investigation GQ. Only the pale light of the emergency exit panels avoided the rooms to be pitch dark.

In one of the rooms, however, a man wasn't sleeping, thought he seemed to need it, seeing the deep dark circles under his eyes that, with his pale skin and raven hair, was giving a striking contrast.  
He sat with a strange manner, who seemed particularly inconfortable, his blue eyes jumping from a line to another while he seemed absorbed in reading something on the little laptop he had on the sheets in front of him. At his wrist, a little chain attached to a handcuff clicked softly at every movement he did ; on the other end, another handcuff was closed on the wrist of another young man.

This one, in contrary, was in a deep sleep. His honey hair falling in front of his closed eyes, he was slowly breathing, like deaf to the tip-tapping of the other's fingers on the keyboard.

The first sighed and sent his email, signing by his eternal "L". He raised his eyes to the ceiling, sighed another time, played with the little chain of the handcuffs, provoking a disapprobing groan from the sleeping young one.  
The silence fell, only the very soft sound of the laptop and the breathing of the honey-haired troubling the tranquility.

Three and a half in the morning.

L sighed again, thinking of the keys he had on him. He could unlock the handcuffs, just to grab something to eat. But the eyes of Watari in his mind dissuaded him quickly, and he fell back on the pillows with another long sigh.  
Boredom, his eternal friend, his forever enemy, raised its horrible snout and came to enclose L in its sticky rings.

Since his birth, L was bored. Something was missing. All his life, he searched for something that could get him out of his eternal ouroboros, and nothing got him sparkled enough.  
Except Kira. This silent, mighty killer, this elusive entity, unattainable. This smoke screen that L tried to catch with his bare hands. This laugh echoing in is ears, this Damocles's sword he felt eating slowly the flesh of his neck.  
Death whistled in his ears, like the deep slumber L never reached. She was waiting, calling like a snake, waiting L to make his last fatal mistake-

"Mmmmh...Ryuuzaki ? '  
A sweet, sleep-fulled voice raised at his right, and L jumped.

The young man, awake, was watching him with questioning eyes.

"-What are you doing up ?  
"-.... I'm not tired."

The slightly raspy voice of the detective trembled. He felt so bare, completely harmless in front of those amber eyes, who never, ever judged him, even on his sleep paralysis episodes. Even on his bulimia crises. His soft hands gently parted the jet black mane from his eyes, when L shivered in pain, leaning on the toilets, his organism violently rejecting all the sugar L was absorbing all day.

A soft, tender sigh. The honey haired softly put the laptop on the ground next to him, and, pulling the chain of the handcuffs, he caught the older in his arms, hugging him.

His scent invaded L's senses, and, despite himself, he felt his body starting to relax.

Light was here.  
All was fine. Death couldn't find him here.  
Light was here.  
Light.

Kira.

Light...

Light...

The blue eyes fell closed, and boredom slithered away, leaving the place to the arms of Kira-LIGHT.

Light...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> Thanks you for reading me ! I hope you liked what I did and I'm so sorry if everything caught your eyes, I did my best ^^""
> 
> I write in French first, then translate slowly, so the other parts of the series will take some time ^^
> 
> Comments STRONGLY appreciated <3 <3


End file.
